tppfandomcom-20200214-history
Revo's Chatot(badum tss) logs
Source : http://pastebin.com/KRbcWYep 1/16/2016, 6:34:14 PM ProjectRevoTPP: get a life Addarash1: ? kind of you Addarash1: you first ProjectRevoTPP: I'm in college for IT, what do you think im doing undefined Addarash1: i'm so impressed Addarash1: !c Addarash1: seriously why did you just whisper that to me Addarash1: it was kind of insulting Addarash1: i don't get why you aren't answering Addarash1: simple question Addarash1: Why are you talking in chat and not answering here undefined 1/16/2016, 7:06:41 PM ProjectRevoTPP: It's difficult to contextualize this hatred. You're on top, but you're so far ahead you break people's hopes and dreams that they'll ever be #1. Nobody's racing at the top anymore, there's no struggle between a few people for #1 anymore. You exploit the game, you game the game, you break the game. Just like how PBR broke Nkekev's #1 position, i sure hope PBR2.0 disrupts that pile of money you have. You make me sick. ProjectRevoTPP: I never wanted this from PBR. ProjectRevoTPP: At least Stadium 2 had some goddamn competition. ProjectRevoTPP: But you? ProjectRevoTPP: You give none. Addarash1: so you're blaming me for being good at the game? Addarash1: makes sense ProjectRevoTPP: Too good. You spoil it for others. Addarash1: this is hilarious ProjectRevoTPP: You are gaming the RNG itself and I know it Addarash1: i've been a perfectly good model as a #1 player lmao Addarash1: i hope you are drunk Addarash1: i totally can game the rng undefined there's been 30 millionaires or something in this game already Addarash1: how is someone with 11 million anything ridiculous ProjectRevoTPP: You keep telling yourself that when you're so high up there you can't see everyone else. ProjectRevoTPP: So tell me ProjectRevoTPP: the amount of money #2 has. Addarash1: 5.1 Addarash1: so? Addarash1: this is clearly your own problem, you're just projecting jealousy ProjectRevoTPP: oh look there's the jealousy card Addarash1: hating someone for being good undefined Addarash1: yes that's totally not jealousy ProjectRevoTPP: You little shit. You really think I care about that? My balance is low. I'd be playing more often if I did. Addarash1: you clearly care enough to insult me over being good at the game ProjectRevoTPP: No, you break the reason other people play. Why go for #1 when noone will ever out do you? Addarash1: anyone can rise in money lmao Addarash1: i was once an 100 clubber myself ProjectRevoTPP: these days I have seen fewer and fewer people bet Addarash1: with nkekev being the only millionaire Addarash1: guess what happened later Addarash1: people betting less has nothing to do with me and if you think it does you're projecting hard Addarash1: i've had a few people say that i'm the reason they play even Addarash1: tpp and by extension betting is not as big as it was over a year ago Source 2 : http://pastebin.com/w7LwJRpR WowItsCharles: I think terrierc isnt a little *** and deserves a second chance ProjectRevoTPP: @WowItsCharles im sorry you're stupid TrapperCap: @TwitchPlaysPokemon, don't know if it's possible to implement an achievement system OMGScoots ProjectRevoTPP: Achievement system? Most often unlocked achievement would be: "Bye Bye - Get perma banned for being an idiot." * ** ** ProjectRevoTPP: do ineed to rant about how we cant fix the "seed" until streamer updates dolphin? dont be stupid and pretend theres an "on/off" switch we could hit to fix it its more complicated than that ProjectRevoTPP: chatot symbolizes everything i hate about twitch chat. its an endless stream of unoriginal words, pastas, and people asking the same questions because they can't be bothered to do research * ProjectRevoTPP: Who issued this match? supernapalm: me, just ban me already, regret it but deserve it ProjectRevoTPP: @Supernapalm Are you *** stupid? * ProjectRevoTPP: when will people learn not to insult and harass other people for fandoms ProjectRevoTPP: that goes for undertale tumblr idiots too * DarkVexon: @Projectrevotpp Hmm. Do you have Plants Vs. Zombies Garden warfare? ProjectRevoTPP: @Darkvexon No I dont play stupid mobile games FEW MONTHS LATER ProjectRevoTPP: > gets a weedle in Pokemon GO, has Struggle in its moveset ProjectRevoTPP: plz ProjectRevoTPP: that reminds me, i caught a staryu earlier ProjectRevoTPP: i got lucky, making it my water main, also has psychic moves * ProjectRevoTPP: please stop defending terrierc, hes a troll who wants attention and is completely retarded and there is no redemption for somebody like that * Le5Raposa: It is pointless to try and balance an unbalanced game. Pokemon is by nature unbalanced. It's a game of chance,not skill. OMGScoots ProjectRevoTPP: @Le5raposa What chance is there of a caterpie defeating a Dialga with Roar of Time? Are you stupid? * ProjectRevoTPP: the only thing that could make Tumblrtale worse is if Chatot was in it DansGame * ProjectRevoTPP: if you dont get Suicune now you'll get it later ProjectRevoTPP: this is just a chance to get it early s_SoNick: @ProjectRevoTPP Damn son, let them figure out at least SOME of the stuff on their own! ProjectRevoTPP: @s_SoNick oh shut up, i didnt want any rumors about a single mistake making this an unwinnable run * ProjectRevoTPP: I didn't ban shit, I was saying memetic and viral songs should be put behind a heavier throttle than normal because people jump at the opportunity to spam the chat everytime its possible, don't misread what I said * MegaZard: @ProjectRevoTPP can we play our black run post game? ProjectRevoTPP: i cannot magically change the overlay to support DS mode, don't be stupid * ProjectRevoTPP: "pbrgame prepare_match():213 INFO Preparing match on stage Colosseums.NONE with avatars YELLOW and RED and announcer True" ProjectRevoTPP: A round of applause for Felk's stupidity * rycool102000: @projectrevotpp How about "The ultimate show" From super paper mario (Final boss theme) I think that'd make a great song for here ProjectRevoTPP: ultimate show has too long of a startup ProjectRevoTPP: dont be stupid ProjectRevoTPP: if the community decided songs it would be full of dumb pasta and joke and meme songs * ProjectRevoTPP: Repetitive token matches are dumb. Please refrain from issuing the same match over and over, try to be original * ProjectRevoTPP: unwinnable matches were really a problem in PBR Silver and have since been mostly resolved since Mariosyoshi: ProjectRevoTPP matchmaker still creates matches where shedinja is unkillable so your logic is invalid unless you remove shedinja from PBR alltogether ProjectRevoTPP: @Mariosyoshi dont be stupid, thats a fault of Matchmaker 2.0 that is being fixed Ifurito: Why did he get timed out o_O? Cindipool: You didn't need to hit him with the hammer, Revo TriHard TheShmish: If it is an actual fault which you acknowledge, then why is pointing it out being stupid? OpieOP Mariosyoshi: the hammer hurts * ProjectRevoTPP: do you guys just yell olden at everything you dont understand ProjectRevoTPP: man shut up * DillPickle141: If only the PBR 2.0 team would finish 2.0 BrokeBack ProjectRevoTPP: @DillPickle141 do you care to help code over 2000-3000 lines of code do extensive testing finish porting musiccat finish the movesets for PBR2.0 and then test it all? no? that's what i thought ProjectRevoTPP: so shut up DillPickle141: @ProjectRevoTPP, nice job killing TPP EleGiggle FelkCraft: 2000-3000 lines of code isn't much revo, pls OpieOP ProjectRevoTPP: the baby needs a timeout in the corner * ProjectRevoTPP: BrokeBack = Pfaccioxx being dumb (no doing any research before he posts complaints) [EDITOR'S NOTE: there was no context to this one, Pfaccioxx wasn't even being discussed in the Twitch chat prior to this comment) * ProjectRevoTPP: shut up guys seriously cut us some slack * VelocityRapt: The game is not unplayable in anarchy BrokeBack VelocityRapt: The game is just more difficult in anarchy mode BrokeBack VelocityRapt: Beating TCG in democracy mode is like watching golf VelocityRapt: Beating TCG in anarchy mode is like watching WWE ProjectRevoTPP: @VelocityRapt don't be an unreasonable prick ProjectRevoTPP: "RNG until you get it right" is not fun sometimes ProjectRevoTPP: quit it out VelocityRapt: So you'd rather have a one player game? VelocityRapt: Beating a game slowly is fun? ProjectRevoTPP: @VelocityRapt its not about that, its about coordinating strategies between chat members, quit missing the point because you're a whiny little baby BabyRage VelocityRapt: @Projectrevotpp Coordinating strategies in anarchy is a little more difficult, wouldn't you agree? Isn't the accomplishment more meaningful when it's more difficult? BORT ProjectRevoTPP: @VelocityRapt you'll never accomplish it in anarchy when the system demands high strategy from fewer inputs, get lost Snipey_Snipet: BANS MingLee MrMaxAwesome00: @ProjectRevoTPP, velocityRapt was my alt, ban me too VelocityRapt: Lol VelocityRapt: Ragebans are beautiful Revo VelocityRapt: Look at the chat rules VelocityRapt: I have broken none ProjectRevoTPP: @VelocityRapt you're being an unreasonable asshole, shut up or i'll make it real * * ***FUN FACTS*** * "dumb" = 33 results * "stupid" = 67 results * "ban" = 167 results * "stop" = 256 results * "hate" = 71 results * "love" = 53 results * "shut up" = 24 results * "be quiet" = 0 results